


Not Your Mama's Sleeping Beauty

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [67]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Broad Humor, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Fourth Time's A Charm, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 parts of 'Fourth Time's A Charm'Spock doesn't quite have his fairy tale elements straight.





	Not Your Mama's Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This set of four drabbles is not the usual four succeeding parts of one story. Rather, these are four separate stories about different versions of Spock either trying to instigate or performing a First Time with McCoy. Each has a different tone to it, and each has a different outcome.  
> 

“What in the hell was that all about?!” McCoy demanded angrily.

Furniture and papers lay scattered everywhere.

“When I saw you asleep at your desk, I was going to awaken you with romance. Like in a fairy tale.”

“That would’ve come as enough of a surprise, seeing as how we’re always arguing. But that was no kiss that you were shoving at me! Just where in blue blazin’ hell does it say that Prince Charming tried to pull creepy shit like that on Sleeping Beauty?!” 

Spock looked disgruntled.

“What were you trying to do, anyway?! Better reread your fairy tales!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
